A coupling of this kind is described in EP-OS No. 0 158 630 in connection with a medical, therapeutic device for safely inserting radioactive radiation sources into radiation devices embedded in the human body. This device has at least one loading and/or storage station for the radiation source and at least one conveying device for the radiation source; it comprises one or more identical modules which each comprise a loading and/or storage station for the respective radiation sources with a protective radiation screening, a conveying device and a radiation device which is to be introduced into the human body and can be uncoupled from the conveying device. For this purpose a coupling is arranged between the radiation source and the conveying device which can release or break the connection in the radiation position. This coupling consists of permanent magnets or magnetizable bodies which are connected to the conveying device and permanent magnets or magnetizable bodies cooperating therewith on the radiation source. This known magnetic coupling is intended to be released in the region of the radiation device by operating spring-loaded slides.
Since the radiation device is implanted it should be as small as possible, have no external operating connections of any kind and not present any radiation risks for the hospital personnel when being operated.